


inappropriate hugging

by Marishna



Series: 1000 Words [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: “I had a terrible day at work,” he finally grudgingly admitted.“Okay,” Derek replied patiently.  “What can I do about that?”





	inappropriate hugging

**Author's Note:**

> Lately (say, the last year-ish), when I get inspired to write it’s because I have an idea in my head of a scene. I mean, sometimes there’s a little bit of plot around it immediately, or maybe who the characters are, but generally it’s more of a scene.
> 
> So I’ve been trying to write fics around these scenes just because I want to see that part come to life. Sometimes it’s been easy to create a whole backstory and reasoning for this particular scene, but other times it’s fucking hard. I have certain personal requirements to meet when I write, based on what *I* want to see, which is more than fair, imo. Sometimes I get stuck on how I think I SHOULD write, and how occasionally you just need to let the words vomit on the page because, goddammit, that’s what they are.
> 
> When the backstory to a scene doesn’t come easily I sometimes have to force it to get it to work (if I do complete it, that is). Unfortunately, the original scene occasionally falls victim to making the other stuff fit around it. Then I lose confidence and passion for it altogether because I feel I’ve ruined it.
> 
> And other times the scene just doesn’t lend itself to a backstory and clear characters. Sometimes it’s just what it is and it stands on its own.
> 
> So I’m trying an experiment where I just write the scenes down. Wherever it starts, however it ends-- that’s it, just the scene. Sometimes I might know the general context or other details of the scene so I’ll add that for atmosphere.
> 
> All these scenes will generally be less than 1000 characters but if I’m getting up to 1000 character without stopping I think there’s likely something more there to develop and think about.
> 
> I also can’t guarantee that none of these snippets won’t end up in a different fic somewhere else, maybe slightly changed or edited. Or that some of these won’t be alternate scenes to fics I already have out there because sometimes I like to re-imagine scenarios. 
> 
> Inspired by this: 

Derek didn’t want to admit that he was surprised when the loft door slid open and Stiles stepped through but it was a marked departure from their usual hushed late night couplings. They last saw each other Saturday night in Derek’s bed, unleashing left over pent up frustrations with each other from the earlier pack strategy meeting. 

He didn’t expect to see Stiles until later in the week, if not until the following weekend, but here he was creeping through his door when the sun was still relatively high in the sky.

Derek could feel tiredness and tension radiating off Stiles so he didn’t say anything as he quietly walked in. Derek kept stirring the pasta sauce he was making for dinner and let Stiles slowly pace the layout of the loft a few times before he sat down at the counter in the kitchen. 

That Stiles had yet to initiate any conversation didn’t bother Derek, exactly, but it unnerved him because Stiles was _never_ quiet for this long. Still, he remained silent, waiting out whatever was on Stiles’ mind. 

He didn’t have to wait much longer before Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek from behind and hugged his back tightly, resting his head against the exact spot of Derek’s triskele tattoo. 

This was new. 

“Smells good,” Stiles finally said, his words muffled into Derek’s soft t-shirt.

“You know where the plates are,” Derek replied, not giving in to Stiles.

He was quiet and still, face still pressed against Derek’s back while he worked at the stove and mixed the pasta together. 

“I had a terrible day at work,” he finally grudgingly admitted. 

“Okay,” Derek replied patiently. “What can I do about that?”

“I was hoping for one of those hugs that turn into sex but now I want to eat first and then hug fuck.”

Derek dropped a spoon to the stovetop with a loud clatter and cursed. Behind him, Stiles shifted his face and he would swear that Stiles was grinning into his back. 

“‘Hug fuck’, huh? That’s a new one for me. How does that go?” Derek asked, aiming for calm and casual but they could both hear the waver in his voice. 

“Well,” Stiles started as he dragged his hands around Derek’s sides, then scratched his nails down his back, causing Derek to offer a subtle shudder in return. “It should probably start with less clothing.”

“Okay,” Derek breathed. “So we’re naked.”

“Mmm, not completely,” Stiles hummed. His hands went lower and cupped Derek’s ass, squeezing each cheek. “Underwear on. For the grinding later.”

“The grinding,” Derek repeated faintly. 

Derek felt Stiles press tightly against his back and brush a faint kiss into Derek’s hairline at the nape of his neck before breathing, “I’m hungry.”

Derek reached out and turned the knob for the active burner so quickly that he almost snapped it clean off the oven panel. Suddenly he was starving and his chicken fettuccine wasn’t going to cut it.

He spun around before Stiles could react, grabbed him by the ass and lifted him up to catch his lips in a hot, searing kiss. Stiles gasped into Derek’s mouth but caught on quickly and wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and held on as Derek started walking toward the stairs to his bedroom.

“But your pasta!” Stiles exclaimed, even as Derek could smell his arousal leaking in his pants. “It’ll be mush!”

“Just like you’ll feel like when I’m done with you,” Derek growled and suppressed a grin at how quickly Stiles’ expression swung from concern to lust.

Later, Derek would bring the pot of cold pasta and two forks and they would sit naked in Derek’s bed, licking sauce off each other, before starting round two.


End file.
